Always There
by Shakimbo
Summary: This is what he is. Brother and protector. Always there. Always taking care of her no matter what the situation is…I love boy Sam, but I always liked the idea of Girl Sam.


Always There

Pairing: none

Rating: PG:13

Genre: AU, Angst, Family, sibling love

Spoilers: Set after Season five ep My Bloody Valentine

Characters: Dean and Girl Sam

Summary: This is what he is. Brother and protector. Always there. Always taking care of her no matter what the situation is…I love boy Sam, but I always liked the idea of Girl Sam.

**Always there Universe**

8888888

"No! Dean! Please! Come on Pleases!"

Sam's skin is crawling. No. Correction. Sam's skin is melting from her bones. At least that's what it currently feels like. She trembles and screams for her brother as the pain heightens then settles.

"Dean! Dean please!"

Her throat is raw and the tears keep coming. "Dean!" She screams again. Begs for release from Bobby's panic room. She growls and brings her knees up toward her chest distraught from being ignored. "Please." She whispers softly. The hunger heightens again and she whimpers, closing her eyes against the pain and the need.

She just needs to come down. She bites her lip as the trembling starts up again. She dug her nails into the skin of her thighs. She grits her teeth against the pain of her nails digging dip into her skin, but the pain does nothing to distract her from the hunger she feels crawling through her veins.

She feels the sweat pool down her neck onto her back. She'd already stripped herself down to her underwear, but this has done nothing to temper the smothering heat she felt.

"Dean!" She screams again, her scream ending on a sob. She begins to rock back and forth. She wraps her arms around her legs, trembling. She'll do anything to stop this hunger. Anything. She just wants to come down. She wants the pain to stop. She blinks and slowly unfolds her long legs. She starts crawling out of bed and starts to stand, immediately collapsing onto the fold floor.

Her head it's the ground with a loud thud and she blinks against the pain. She lies there, the cold cement almost comforting against her face. She blinks against the dizziness she feels creeping it.

She passes out. She welcomes the darkness.

888888888888

Sam's lets out a shuddering breath when she feels something cool pressed against her forehead. Her eyes flutters open and she shuddered again. The hunger, she realizes has lessened considerably. Her eyes scans her surrounding. She was still in bobby's panic room, but no longer on the floor. Her eyes caught sight of a familiar jean clad knee and whimpers in relief as she feels the cool cloth placed onto her forehead again.

Sam slowly sits up and turns to face her brother, who stares back at her, his expression solemn. He has dark circles under his eyes and she knows he's been up all night, listening to her scream and beg all night, suffering right along with her.

This is what Dean does. What he is, she realizes. Brother. Protector. He will always be there. Always taking care of her, no matter what the situation is. He will always share her pain.

"Dean?" She whispers softly.

He lifts the wash cloth again and runs it against the side of her mouth. "You drool entirely too much when you're sleeping."

Sam blinks and her face breaks from those words. She falls forward onto his chest, sobbing and feeling guilty for the shit he has to put up with. She sobs harder when his arms come around her. She buries her face into his neck, taking in his comforting scent.

"I'm sorry." Sam cries. "I'm sorry." She repeats.

Dean merely shakes his head. "No. Shut up." He whispers brokenly, tightening his arms around her. "Just shut up."

She calms down moments later and she slowly pulls away from his embrace. They stare at each other and she's surprised to see him smirking at her.

"You done being a cry baby?" He asks.

She huffs out a laugh and wipes her tears. "Shut up." She said. "Jerk."

"Bitch." He responds immediately. He lies back against the small bed, pulling her closely against his side. "Don't slob too much on my shirt Sammy." He says when she lies her head against his chest.

Sam doesn't respond because she can hear the telling tremble in his voice. She swallows as another shiver goes through her. The hunger was almost gone now.

"Don't let go." She whispers.

Dean tightens his hold around his sister. "Never."

END


End file.
